Technically Not
by amy1oM-InnitMarvelous
Summary: Tony has a conversation with The Vision. Post Age of Ultron, one-shot


"I may not be JARVIS but I carry the memories of JARVIS inside me..." He might be only a mere few months old, but the Vision was learning to read as well as interpret the body language and micro expressions of human emotions, and what he read just now told him that the man before him had mistaken his meaning for something else.

Tony couldn't help the flutter of hope that well up in his chest when he heard those words. However they were quickly dashed when the Vision's very next words.

"Or perhaps it is more accurate to say, Mr. Stark, that I carry the... essence of JARVIS's memories within me."

A frown had crossed his purple android face, and then he corrected himself, offering a further explanation, "I apologize for the error in the selection of my words as in the future I shall endeavor to be as precise as I possibly can be."

"That be great if you would, cause that really helps to avoid awkward things, like making people hope for something that can never be a reality," Tony said, his voice heavy with sarcasm that would likely go right over the android's head.

Vision cocked his head, "You are upset with me."

Tony clapped his hands, "Congratulations for making a masterful deduction worthy of Sherlock Holmes!"

"Who?"

"Wow, you might carry the essence of JARVIS within you, but obviously not anything about the world or the books found in it." The billionaire found himself either wanting to scream or laugh at the puzzled expression on the purple face, and was surprised when he heard himself actually say, "Sorry, but you really don't understand or have a clue why I am… not exactly happy to see or talk to you right now, do you?"

"It is because I am not JARVIS."

"Ooookay, then. Maybe you aren't as completely clueless or naive as I thought you were."

"Perhaps not," The Vision agreed, his head still cocked as though he were still confused by the man's words. "Mr. Stark "

Tony held up his hand to cut him off and he was not surprised when he was mimicked and the confusion returned full force in his expression. The billionaire rolled his eyes, and shaking his head said, "Look, you might get that I am upset by the fact you're not JARVIS, but apparently what you don't seem to get is that because you are not JARVIS, I really can't… and don't want to talk to you right now."

"I am sorry that if the fact that I am not JARVIS offends you, Mr. Stark. I shall leave your residence immediately and will not return if that is your wish."

Tony nodded in affirmation, then verbally added it in case the android didn't understand his meaning, "Yeah, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave now."

The puzzlement left Vision's face, replaced by what only could be described as something resembling hurt mixed perhaps just a little reproach. However there was none in his voice when he said, "Very well, Mr. Stark. I understand." There was a definite air of dejection in the android's shoulders as he honored Tony's wishes and turned to leave.

Well, Tony just kept on surprising himself and called out, "Wait, a second. Don't go… yet."

The confusion had returned to its full blown status on the Vision's face as he turned to look at human, "You, Mr. Stark, are very much a great contradiction in terms."

"That is the understatement of the decade, and according to almost everyone else who knows me, they would probably say you made the understatement of the century!"

"Indeed, I imagine that they would," The Vision replied.

"And there you go again," Tony said with a sigh, adding the explanation to the comment immediately, "You keep saying that you're not JARVIS but the problem is, you sound just like him. Too much like him. Add the fact what you said just now, sounded so much like one of those dry wit, snarky things he would have said to me and well therein lies my... problem with you."

"Do you miss JARVIS?"

Tony was still stunned into silence for second, and had began to shrug in reply to the android's question but covered up the movement (he hoped) by checking out the computer monitor closest to him. What the artificial lifeform said next was even worse than his previous question, and Tony had to admit that it was very perceptive for a being who hadn't even existed before two months ago.

"I see," The Vision said, at last straightening his head, "You do indeed miss JARVIS." An understanding look of sadness crossed his face, "Again I offer you my apologies, Mr. Stark, only this time I offer them with the knowledge why my existence upsets you."

Tony crossed his arms over his chest, and asked in his most disbelieving, sardonic voice, "Oh, really? You think you have me all figured out?"

"No, I do not have you all figured out, Mr. Stark. However, in this instance I believe that I am right and that I must offer my most sincere apologies, since my existence has robbed you of someone that you cared a great deal for."

"What are _you_ sorry for?" Tony growled, now irritated by the android's naive sounding apology. "Why should you be sorry when it was my own impatience, stupidity, and ego that killed…. that murdered JARVIS! As much as I'd like to blame your existence, and placing the blame on you as the reason that I've lost one of the...best, most loyal friends that I ever had in my life, I know that it's not right either!"

"You did not murder JARVIS."

"I did murder him!"

"Mr. Stark, you cannot murder someone who voluntarily surrendered his life... his very being to become something more."

"Oh you know this with absolutely certain, because?" Tony snarked.

"Because I know that, with all certainty, there is nothing that JARVIS would not have done to protect you, Mr. Stark, or those that you care for."

"But _how_ do you know that?"

The Vision blinked, "I just do."

"And you say _I'm_ a contradiction in… uh why are you **hugging** me?"

"You were in need of it, Sir."

Tony was surprised to find himself blinking away tears, then hid the sniffle that came along with it with a well placed snark, "And it was the best way to shut me up too."

The Vision smiled knowingly, "Precisely."


End file.
